La magia que corre por mis venas
by ceci9123
Summary: Bella se entera de que Edward va a dejarla y decide dejarle ella antes. Pero Bella conoce los motivos de su marcha, protegerla. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando a partir de una visión Alice descubran su verdadera identidad? Ella es Bella Potter x-over hp/twilight
1. El principio del fin

**EDWARD'S POV  
**Me encontraba en casa. Ya había tomado una decisión. Hoy acabaría mi relación con Bella. Por su bien, por su seguridad.  
Alice estaba siendo sujeta por Jasper mientras gritaba incoherencias. Esme sollozaba en brazos de Carlisle. Emmett ni siquiera me miraba a la cara.  
Me encontraba sumido en mi propia desgracia cuando llamaron a la puerta. Esme y Alice pararon en seco, y todos miramos en dirección a la puerta. Vi la camioneta de Bella a través de la ventana. Alice abrió unos ojos como platos, visiblemente sorprendida.  
_No lo vi venir -_pensó.  
Tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me dirigí a la puerta recibiendo un insulto por parte de Rosalie cuando pasé a su lado.  
-Idiota, imbécil, gilip...- la ignoré. Estaba enfadada porque iba a abandonar de la peor manera posible al amor de mi vida.  
No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando la voz de mi ángel llegó desde el exterior.  
-¡Sé que estás ahí Edward! ¡ABRE!  
Me quedé estático. Viendo que no me movía, Carlisle se levantó y fue a abrir a Bella.  
-Hola, hija -saludó con voz amable y tranquila, o al menos en apariencia.  
-Carlisle ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó sin tapujos.  
-Edward no está en casa. Se fue a cazar.  
-Vine a ver a Alice.  
-Tampoco está. Está comprando.  
-¿Emmett?  
-Ocupado con Rosalie -respondió rápido como el rayo.  
Bella suspiró pesadamente.  
-Lo siento, Carlisle -susurró- pero es importante -terminó antes de echar a un lado a Carlisle y viniendo directamente hacia mí.  
-Ibas a dejarme -no era una pregunta.  
Su acusación me tomaba desprevenido. Opté por improvisar.  
-Ya no siento nada por ti Bella -dije fríamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Bella soltó una carcajada amarga provocando un respingo en todos.  
-Sí, claro, Edward. Se que según tú lo haces por mi seguridad, pero ¿sabes qué? Soy yo la que corta contigo. No entiendo como he podido estar tan ciega.  
Parpadeé, sorprendido por la agresividad de sus palabras.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Lo haces por mi seguridad? Enhorabuena, campeón, si ese es tu objetivo lo has conseguido. Estaré muy segura con Laurent y Victoria merodeando por aquí. Eso sin contar con los chuchos.  
¿Laurent? ¿Victoria? ¡MIERDA! Me olvidé por completo de ellos.  
-¿Chuchos? -intervino Alice.  
-Sí, ya sabes. Esos hombres lobo que pierden los nervios con facilidad y que viven a 20 km escasos de mi casa. ¿A quién le preocupan dos vampiros con sed de venganza y cinco enormes lobos adolescentes?  
-Yo... Bella... no me dí cuenta de eso...-murmuré como pude con un hilo de voz.  
-Un momento -interrumpió Rosalie- ¿cómo sabes lo de los perros?  
-Pegué un mamporro a Paul, y bueno, digamos que no le sentó muy bien.  
-¿Y no te has hecho nada? -inquirió la rubia, dudosa y divertida de que Bella hubiera pegado a un licántropo.  
-Yo no, pero el bate de béisbol que usé quedó para el arrastre. Los 2o pavos mejor invertidos de mi vida -bromeó antes de seguir con nuestra charla.  
-Bella tienes que creerme, yo no sabía...  
-¿No sabías? Y yo que creía que eras inteligente -me espetó con dureza.- Mira, no malgastaré mi vida con alguien que miente constantemente.  
-Yo no miento. Deja que te explique.  
-¿Que me expliques qué? ¿Qué te has estado riendo de mí? ¿Burlándote de mí? ¿Mintiéndome todo el tiempo? Poque si, si lo haces. Yo siempre fui sincera contigo y te dije lo que sentía.  
-Yo siento lo mismo -murmuré con un sollozo ahogado luchando para salir de mi garganta. Bella movió la cabeza desdeñosamente.  
-No te creo. No es cierto. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo nunca te hubiera tratado así. ¿Sabes qué? Edward... Anthony... como quieras que te llame, ''amor'', hemos terminado.  
-Bella espera -dije antes de caer de rodillas. Iba a abandonarla ¿Qué he hecho? He convertido a mi ángel en un ser que me odia.  
-Y lo mismo digo para todos -dijo señalando a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.- Para todos estoy muerta. Muerta y enterrada.  
-Bella, hija, no por favor -susurró Esme con un hilo de voz. Sollozaba con la cara entre las manos.  
-Bella no te vayas por favor. Te necesito, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana -repuso Alice con un puchero en la cara.  
-¿Tu hermana? No oses llamarme así después de decidir dejarme. Tú no eres nada para mí ya, ninguno lo sois -Alice la miró como sino pudiese creer lo que decía- Adios, familia Cullen.  
Bella echó a andar hacia afuera, pero Emmett la sujetó.  
-No te vayas, Bells.  
-Olvídame, Emmett -respondió. Yo me puse en pie como pude.  
-¿Y nosotros? ¿Y todo lo que pasamos juntos? -le pregunté.  
-¿Cómo confiar? -contestó con voz firme.  
-Sabes que solo intentaba que no te hicieran daño.  
-Ya, claro -ella se dio la vuelta y cuando creía que iba a abrazarme sus manos inmovilizaron mis muñecas. Se puso se puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-No hagas ninguna imprudencia. Cuídate. Adiós, Edward -me habló a mi exclusivamente antes de subirse a la camioneta y desparecer de mi vida. No me di cuenta de cuando mi cara tocó el suelo. Solo sabía que había perdido mi ángel. Había perdido a mi Bella.


	2. Visita inesperada Parte 1 Bella Pov

**Antes de nada decir que algunas parte de el encuentro con Dobby pertenece al fanfic ''El encuentro entre Bella y ¿¡Dobby!'' de .patronus, y hace un tiempo le envie un mensaje comunicandole que iba a utilizarlo, si por lo que sea me retira el permiso, reescribiré su parte, ya que el resto es cosa mía. Ahh! y si a alguien le suena mi historia es porque la estaba subiendo por Just-Cullen pero han cerrado la web y no puedo acceder a ella. Alguien sabe por que? :(**

**BELLA POV  
**Había dejado a Edward y ahora sentía como si fuera morirme. Es más, quería morirme. Debía dejarle porque para él sería más que peligroso estar cerca de mí. Lo presentía. Ese era uno de los sentidos más agudizados que tenía. Era parecido a los presentimientos de Alice cuando no lograba tener visiones sobre algo, o simplemente no venían. Me tumbé en la cama a llorar. Primero había perdido a mis padres, luego mi hermano estaba siendo criado por unos mugrosos _muggles _que lo habían separado de mí, luego yo tenía que haberme ido a vivir con Charlie y Reneé porque eran los parientes más cercanos que tenía, y ahora debía dejar a mi nueva familia y al amor de mi existencia. La vida es injusta. Entonce tuve que levantarme.  
- ¡CRACK! – se escuchó un chasquido en elprimer piso.  
- ¿Alice? – pregunté en voz alta. - ¿Edward?  
Nadie respondió. Me puse a la escucha un poco nerviosa, ellos eran los únicos que podrían entrar de improvisto por el segundo piso. Otras posibilidades volaron por mi cabeza pero las deseché rápidamente. Si fuera Victoria aparecería frente a mi, Voldemort igual y Jacob… el también tocaría la puerta.  
Lo más probable era que algo en mi habitación hubiera caído al suelo. Me levanté y corrí escaleras abajo.  
La puerta estaba entreabierta así que solo la empujé, aunque innecesariamente puesto que se me quedaron a mitad de camino las ganas de entrar, al igual que el grito ahogado en mi garganta. Abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr articular palabra. Alucinaciones. Eso es lo que yo tenía, una alucinación. Era imposible que algo así estuviera en mi cada. Había perdido la cabeza por los nervios de las últimas horas. Había una especie de criatura de ojos verdes saltones y orejas de murciélago riendo chillonamente y saltando sobre el sofá. Parecía un elfo doméstico como los de las cocinas de Hogwarts. Cuando me sintió paró en seco quedando de espaldas a mí, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, y me recorrió un escalofrío. Cerré la puerta con un donoro golpe. No. Voldemort no podía saber donde me encontraba. Los Cullen, tío Charlie, todos en peligro. Esa idea me hizo hiperventilar.  
- Oh, Dios mío. Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando –dije alterada y con los ojos cerrados. – No puede ser… Vamos Isabella cálmate. Solo es alguna especie de pesadilla… o la comida estaba en mal estado, ¡si! Seguro, Charlie no sabe cocinar. No hay seguidores del Señor Oscuro en mi habitación. Además, tú eres la hija de James y Lilly Potter, has salvado la Piedra Filosofal con Harry, has salvado la vida de Ginny y de tu hermano matando un basilisco, has luchado contra más de 100 dementores y un hombre lobo ¿cómo no vas a poder con esto? – cogí aire un par de veces y me levanté dispuesta a entablar batalla si era neceario.  
Abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con el duende.  
Y me hizo una gran reverencia, su larga y torcida nariz tocaba el suelo.  
- Harry Potter, señor, para Dobby es un verdadero honor verlo de nuevo.- ¡PUEDE HABLAR!_ ¿_Harry Potter? ¿Cómo conocía a mi hermano?  
- Madre mía... Solo yo puedo encontrar tantas criaturas mitológicas fuera del mundo mágico. Vampiros vegetarianos, come-hombre, hombres lobo, metamorfos y ahora esto. Lo mismo Ángela es de verdad bruja. A lo mejor el próximo otoño vamos juntas a Hogwarts y la ponen en Gryffindor, aunque le paga más Hufflepuff – balbuceé como pude, lo último lo dije tan bajo que era imposible que el elfo me hubiera oido. En mi cara se formó una mueca de consternación.  
Quería salir correr, huir de allí, pero mis piernas no respondían y las rodillas me temblaban violentamente dejándome claro que sino recuperaba el control iban a dejarme tirada en el suelo a merced de Voldemort o alguien peor que deseara la muerte de los hermanos Potter.  
- ¿Vampiros vegetarianos? – La cosa esa se levantó mirando en todas direcciones hasta que sus orbes se toparon conmigo observándome de arriba abajo. - ¿Harry Potter?  
_-_Creo que se equivocó de casa yo soy Isabella Swan -Lo dije por inercia. Debería haber dicho ''Yo_ soy Bella Potter, la hermana del elegido, la que le salvo el pellejo hace 16 años ante Voldemort y de la que nadie se acuerda gracias a un encantamiento de Dumblendore para mantenerme con vida''._  
La "cosa-Dobby" miró a su alrededor otra vez, el brillo de la comprensión apareció en sus enormes ojos.

- Dobby eres tonto, tonto, ¡tooonto! Mira que aparecerse en la casa de un muggle, si el Ministerio se entera… si el amo se entera…- lo recorrió un escalofrío, empecé a sentir como mí cabeza daba vueltas. ¿A quién puñetas llamaba muggle? Yo, que era una de los magos mas poderosos del mundo. Si solo pudiese recordar donde estaba la varita... - … Dobby esta en graves problemas oh sin, Dobby dejará de poder comprarse ropa con el galeón que le da el amo a la semana … - Hablaba muy fuerte, casi gritando.

_A la de tres corres, Bella, uno…_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se tapó la boca y subió de una carrera a mi escritorio.

-Y Dobby no podrá comprarse gorros ni ¡calcetines!  
_Dos…_  
- DOBBY MALO, DOBBY MALO!  
- ¡AHHHH! ¡No mis calcetines no! -empezó a gritar y se dio contra la esquina de la estantería, provocando que un grito saliera de sus labios.  
Mareado, se cayó al suelo, lejos mío por suerte.  
_Tres…_  
- Oh… - Dobby giró su cabeza lentamente con algo así como "cara de idea", mis manos temblaban de forma violenta. – Dobby debe borrar la memoria de la señorita – Susurró.  
_¡Tres!_  
Se levanto con calma, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza igual que un disco rayado.  
En tiempo record me levante y salí corriendo. El único problema fue que a mitad de camino de las escaleras sentí como "sus" largos dedos se enrollaban en torno a mi tobillo, tiró con fuerza y me derribó contra el piso.  
- ¡Cosa asquerosa! ¡SUELTAMEEEEEE! – Agité frenéticamente mis pies, por suerte con uno le di en la cara y me soltó. Mientras tanto que se sujetaba su adolorida nariz yo me levanté y emprendí carrera de nuevo.  
Pero cuando creía que era libre de correr lejos…  
_Chasquido. _  
…una extraña e inesperada fuerza invisible me jaló hacia arriba desde los pies, quedé boca abajo suspendida en el aire a mitad de las escaleras.  
- ¿La señorita creyó que Dobby la dejaría ir tan fácil? – Su retórica me asustó hasta lo imposible, ¡pero si estaba colgada de cabeza por arte de magia! Hiperventilaba y algo escurría por mi frente hacia el suelo. Sollozaba sin darme cuenta.  
- ¡Ayuda, Edward! ¡AUXILIO! – Negaba con la cabeza al ver como colocaba sus finos dedos delante de mis ojos. – AHHH…  
Después todo fue demasiado rápido.  
Caía en el aire hasta detenerme entre una dura y fría barrera que tan bien conocía. La cara de Edward era inescrutable aunque sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos. De reojo pude ver a Alice sujetando al extraño ser por el cuello y aprisionándolo contra la pared. Ella también tenía una expresión muy rara.  
- Ahh… Waaa… uh… - Enterré el rostro en el pecho de Edward al tiempo que escuchaba los agudos chillidos de Dobby.  
- Se supone que los _muggles_ no deberían verte. – Le reprochó Alice.  
Instantáneamente me paralicé.  
_¿Es que ellos sabían…?_  
Edward me miró aterrado y…  
_Chasquido. _  
¿Qué demonios era eso?  
_Chasquido_  
Este tipo es idiota ¿No se daba cuenta de que el borrado de memoria no funcionaba conmigo?  
_Chasquido_  
Opté por hacer ver que había funcionado.  
Parpadee haciéndomedome la atontada.  
Era como si me hubieran sacado una foto con un flash enorme.  
- Hola. – Una sonrisa radiante cruzó mi rostro.  
Edward se inclinó y besó mi frente. Eso me produjo una gran alegría, porque significaba que a pesar de lo dura que había sido todavía me quería. De reojo vi como los demás Cullen entraban y trataban de tapar a esa cosa, que iba a lamentar haber nacido si les hacía algo a cualquier miembro de mi familia, incluso si se lo hacía a Rosalie.  
- Hola.  
- Oh, Bella te he traído una blusa y me encontré a Edward en el camino así que volvimos juntos. – _Y el Oscar va para ¡Alice Cullen! _Si no fuera por ser lo que soy seguramente me lo hubiera creído.  
-¿Y qué hacéis los demás aquí? -les pregunté alzando una ceja.  
-¡Oh! Pues ellos Dobby no sabe, pero Dobby ha venido a buscar a Harr... -la voz de Dobby quedó suprimida por un repentino ataque de tos de todos los vampiros que había en la sala.  
-Esto... ¿chicos?  
-¿Si? -preguntó Jasper, cauteloso.  
-¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen ataques de tos? -les pregunté alzando las cejas.  
-Nos pillaron -murmuró Emmett, un segundo antes de soltar un chillido y sujetarse la mano donde se veía la marca de unos dientes. Esto ya era demasiado. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a morder a mi hermano mayor! Oh sí, ya lo creo que ese bicho lamentará el día en que osó meterse con la familia de Bella Potter.  
La ''cosa-Dobby'' pegó un salto apollándose en la barandilla.  
-Dobby borrará la memoria de la señorita de una manera u otra -chirrió, antes de saltar sobre mí. Vale, ya bastaba de fingir que era una torpe humana. Me agaché y di una voltereta hacia un lado, dejando a los vampiros boqui-abiertos y a Dobby igual, solo que los primeros lo estaban por la sorpresa y la impresión, y este último lo estaba por haberse dejado los dientes contra el suelo. Entonces, la vi. Mi varita. La varita que heredé de mi madre, Lilly Evans Potter. La varita de madera de cerezo y núcleo de pluma de phoenix. Estaba en la estantería de al lado de la tele. Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Podía sentir los ojos de Dobby y los de mi familia clavados en mí.  
-¡Accio varita! -grité con un estallido de pura energía. La varita vino volando hasta mi mano.  
-Be.. Bella... ¿tú... eres.. una...? -oí la pregunta entrecortada de Edward.  
-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno -murmuré entes de ponerme en posición de ataque para defender lo más importante que tenía en mi vida. Los Cullen.

¿Que tal? Les gusto?¿? No les gusto?¿? Espero Reviws para conocer sus opiniones Bss! ^^


	3. La visita parte 1 EDWARD'S POV

EDWARD'S POV  
Después de que Bella se fuera sentí un hueco en mi pecho que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Y esto era lo que Bella iba a sentir cuando la dejara? Sentía que me caía a cachos, por dentro y por fuera. Mi muerto corazón se había partido en mil pedazos, y aún así seguía amando a Mi Bella con cada uno de los pedazos. Estaba agradecido de ser yo el que sufriera este dolor y no mi Bella. No quería que ella sufriera más por mi culpa. No me había percatado de la escena. Carlisle y Esme sollozaban abrazados. Alice lloraba contra el sofá. Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las rodillas. Y yo todavía estaba tumbado en la puerta con la cara contra el suelo, entonces Jasper habló. Una sola palabra que nos devolvió a todos a la realidad.  
- Miente -determinó con voz sombría.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rosalie.  
-Bella, miente.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le instó Emmett.  
Jazz pusó los ojos en blanco.  
-Es obvio que no pretastéis atención a sus gestos, y seguro que ninguno miró sus ojos. Estaba bañada en sudor, y no se cómo no os disteis cuenta de que casi se echa a llorar. Además, el dolor que sentía... -Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor.  
Alice pegó un alarido ahogado y empezó a temblar violentamente. Entonces vi una imagen que casi me provoca un paro cardíaco. Una criatura, que parecía un elfo doméstico como los del mundo mágico, tenía a Bella colgando cabeza abajo en un intento de golpearle la cabeza y borrarle la memoria. La visión terminó y un rugido fuiroso salió desde el fondo de mi garganta.  
Alice cogió una blusa de color azul como tapadera y salió corriendo por la puerta conmigo pisándole los talones. Mi familia se retrasó un poco, o eso o es que nosotros íbamos demasiado rápido. Llegué a la casa de Bella y oí la chillona voz del elfo.  
- ¿La señorita creyó que Dobby la dejaría ir tan fácil? - ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar a MI Bella? La escuché sollozar y olí el olor a mezcla de agua y sal en el aire. Mi ángel estaba llorando.  
- ¡Ayuda, Edward! ¡AUXILIO! -Entré y vi a Bella con cara de pánico colgada boca abajo como en la visión de Alice.  
_Tu sujeta a Bella, yo me encargo de ese bicho _Alice, te quiero, eres mi salvación una vez más. Entonces la ''cosa'' soltó a mi Bella y oí su grito de pánico - AHHH…  
Después todo fue demasiado rápido.  
Bella caía hacia abajo y yo automáticamente la tomé entre mis brazos y la acuné contra mi pecho. Observé a Alice sujetando a la ''cosa'' contra la pared aprisionándole por el cuello. Ella tenía una expresión muy rara, casi de loca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Imaginé como debía de estar mi cara.  
- Ahh… Waaa… uh… - Bella enterró el rostro en mi pecho sollozando. Acaricié su cabello al tiempo que escuchaba los agudos chillidos de la ''cosa''.  
- Se supone que los _muggles_ no deberían verte. - Le reprochó Alice.  
Sentí a Bella tensarse entre mis brazos. Retiro lo dicho Alice.  
_Uy, lo siento Edward_  
Miré a Bella aterrado y…  
_Chasquido. _  
Borrado de memoria. Miré a Bella. Seguía mirándome con la misma expresión de antes.  
_Chasquido_  
Segundo intento oficialmente fallido.  
_Chasquido_  
Miré en todas direcciones, el elfo doméstico había sido tapado por el resto de mi familia, trató de borrarnos la memoria, pero claro, no le funcionaria tan bien con _vampiros_. Dirigí mi vista a Bella que tenia cara de confusión.  
- Hola. - Una sonrisa radiante cruzó su rostro.  
Besé su frente.  
- Hola.  
- Oh, Bella te he traído la blusa y me encontré a Edward en el camino así que volvimos juntos.  
-¿Y qué hacéis los demás aquí? -les preguntó alzando una ceja, retadora.  
-¡Oh! Pues ellos Dobby no sabe, pero Dobby ha venido a buscar a Harr... -la voz de la ''cosa'' se perdió cuando todos empezamos a toser en un esfuerzo de tapar su voz.  
-Esto... ¿chicos? -preguntó mi ángel.  
-¿Si? -contestó Jasper, cauteloso.  
-¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen ataques de tos?  
Todos los miembros de mi familia maldicieron internamente.  
_MIERDA -Rosalie_  
_Sabía yo que era demasiado observadora -Jasper_  
_Después de tantos años y todavía no sabemos disimular bien -Carlisle_  
_Vaya, y eso que es humana... -Esme_  
_Mira que no ver vernir esto... -Alice_  
Menuda lumbrera que es mi hermanita -Emmett  
-Nos pillaron -murmuró Emmett. El bicho pegó un mordisco a Emmett y saltó hacia las escaleras, subiéndose a la barandilla.  
-Dobby borrará la memoria de la señorita de una manera u otra -chilló y saltó sobre mi amada. Nos quedamos congelado cuando vimos lo que hizo Bella. Se agachó para tomar impulso y se hizo a un lado con una espectacular voltereta. ¿Dónde estaba la torpe niña humana de la que me enamoré y quién era esta extraña?  
_¿Has visto eso? _me instaron 6 voces dentro de mi cabeza. Asentí ligeramente sin apartar la vista de Bella, que ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hacía?  
-Accio varita -gritó y una rama larga de madera color rojizo aterrizó en su mano. Eso era un hechizo. Que yo supiera solamente los magos podía hacer magia, así que Bella era una...  
-Be.. Bella... ¿tú... eres.. una...? -No podía terminar la frase, se me quedaba trabada en la garganta.  
-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno -murmuró poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
Se aproximaba una lucha.  
CONTINUARÁ...

Jo, realmente Dobby me da pena...

Y es que solo hay una cosa peor que una Bella enfadada.

Una Bella enfadada por algo que amenace a su familia xD

Bueno que merezco reviews? Tomatazos?¿? A vuestra elección queda :D Por cierto, me gustaría recibir algún review más, que me estoy currando la historia, y en otro foro ya llevo muchísimos, asi k Plis! Reviews! xD


	4. La visita parte 2 EP y Mi muerte BP

**EDWARD'S POV  
**-Prepárate -gritó Bella amenazando con su varita a la ''cosa''.  
-Oh, Dobby no sabía que la señorita no era una muggle. Dobby lo siente -dijo la pequeña criatura retrocediendo.  
-No te creo -repuso Bella apretando los dientes.- Me has atacado a mí, a mi familia y venías buscando a mi... a un tal Harry Potter, -noté su vacilación al pronunciar el nombre- todo por orden de tu ''amo''. ¿Cómo sé a ciencia cierta que ese ''amo'' tuyo del que hablas no es Voldemort?  
-Dobby no trabaja para las fuerzas de la oscuridad -murmuró el enano con miedo en sus enormes ojos de color verdoso. Retrocedió y se intentó ocultar tras Emmett. Bella vio lo que pretendía, pero lo malinterpretó. No se lo que pensaría por supuesto, (una vez más el no poder leerle la mente me estaba matando) pero su cara demostró una ira homicida.  
-¡Aguamenti! -gritó y un gran chorro de agua brotó de la punta de su varita extrellando a la ''cosa-Dobby'' contra la pared.  
-¡NO - TE - A - CER - QUES A MI HER - MA - NO ! -bramó separando las palabras para producirles mayor énfasis y temblando de rabia de arriba a abajo. La ''co..., eh, esto ''Dobby'' escupió un chorro de agua.  
-Dobby solo quiere ayudar -intentó decir de nuevo el pequeño elfo.- Dobby dice la verdad.  
-Bella, es cierto, cariño -susurró Esme, tratando de calmarla- ¿No ves que no se defiende, cielo?  
-No, no es cierto. Mis padres... Ellos se fiaron y acabaron muertos. ¡POR CRIATURAS COMO ÉL! -estaba enloqueciendo. Sus padres... ¿Charlie y Reneé habían muerto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y yo iba a dejarle totalmente sola? Sin Esme y sin Carlisle. Sin mis hermanos, sin _sus_ hermanos. Sin mi... Me sentí un desgraciado.  
-Dobby no es un enviado de Quien-usted-sabe.  
-¿Y cómo sé que dices la verdad? -la cara de Bella se iluminó de repente- Ya sé... -ronroneó.  
Tenía miedo. Jamás había visto a Bella así y no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.  
-Veamos la verdad. ¡Mendacium! -una especie de luz llegó hasta Dobby y se introdujo en su pecho. El duende parecíó tener un par de convulsiones y las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron del tamaño de cabezas de aguja.  
-¿Qu... Qué le has hecho? -preguntó Alice, temerosa.  
-Nada, sólo es un pequeño hechizo para evitar sus mentiras. Ahora bien, Dobby. Dime la verdad. ¿Te ha enviado Voldemort?  
-No -repuso la criatura.  
-¿Te ha enviado Malfoy?  
-No -contestó de nuevo.  
-¿Quién te ha enviado?  
-Nadie.  
-¿Qué? -Bella bajó la varita, sin comprender.  
-Dobby solo quería encontrar a Harry Potter, señorita.  
Entonces, apareció una nube de humo y de ella salió una voz chirriante de hombre, o más bien de niño.  
-No lo has hecho tan mal, engendro. Has encontrado a alguien muy poderoso. -Un chico rubio con pelo corto y cara arrogante se acercó a Bella y le tomó la mano, besándosela. Bella la apartó al tiempo que yo gruñía.  
-Señorita Potter -saludó con voz de arrogante - Sigues siendo tan hermosa como cuando te conocí Bella.  
Bella hizo un gesto de asco.  
-Y tu sigues siendo tan imbécil y cobarde como cuando nacistes, Draco -contestó.

**BELLA'S POV  
**Ese maldito desgraciado de Malfoy. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Decidí preguntarle directamente.  
-Malfoy, ¿sabías que es de mala educación entrar en una casa ajena sin ser invitado, de hecho, es un delito. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero no se lo permití- ¿No?, bien. Yo te lo diré. Significa que es ilegal. ILEGAL. ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo o te ha quedado claro? -le espeté. Escuché las risas sofocadas de Emmett y los demás Cullen detrás de mí. Draco se volvió hacia ellos y les amenazó con la varita.  
-¡Callaos sino queréis sufrir mi ira! -gritó.  
-¿Y qué nos harás? ¿Sacarás agua por la varita, como hizo Bella antes? ¡Uy que miedo! Por favor. -Emmett hizo un mohín y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Dobby no hablaría así -murmuró el elfo mirando con miedo a Draco.  
-Tengo entendido que a los vampiros no les gusta mucho el fuego ¿verdad? -preguntó moviendo la varita de una mano a otra. Em abrió los ojos con terror y colocó su cuerpo protegiendo a Rosalie, Jazz y Carlisle hicieron lo mismo con Alice y Esme. Edward gruñó y se acercó unos pasos a mí. Él también quería proteger a su compañera eterna. Draco levantó de nuevo la varita, y la dejo a escasos centímetros del pecho de Edward.  
-Flagrate -susurró y la punta de su varita se encendió, como si fuera la punta de un puro. A Edward se le encendió al mismo tiempo la mirada y un rugido resonó en su pecho. No me di cuenta de lo que hice. Un segundo antes estaba junto a Draco y un segundo después estaba _sobre_ Draco, al tiempo que sostenía mi varita contra su pecho.  
-¿Quieres morir, Malfoy? -él negó rápidamente con la cabeza- Si la respuesta es no, no deberías amenazar a ningún miembro de mi familia, sobre todo sí es Edward. ESPECIALMENTE si es Edward. ¿Te queda claro? -Draco realizó un movimiento de cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez asintiendo. Me levanté para separarme de él.  
-Te ha zurrado una chica -se burló Emmett. Draco se levantó de un salto.  
-Ahora sí sufriras mi ira -dijo y levantó la varita- Deferatur.  
En ese momento fue como si me desmayara. Me mareé, lo vi todo negro y, cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba en el jardín, al igual que los Cullen, que miraban a Draco anodadados. Edward hizo amago de acercarse pero no podía, estaba inmovilizado. Los Cullen no habían sido inmovilizados, pero estaban demasiado aturdidos como para moverse.  
-Ahora, acabaré con vosotros, igual que hice con Cedric.  
Sentí que me ahogaba. Cedric era mi mejor amigo. ¿Él estaba muerto?  
-Sí, lo está. -No me había dado cuenta de que había dicho esa parte en voz alta. Draco hizo aparecer una nube de humo, parecida a la que hizo cuando apareció. En el medio estaba Cedric, de pie, apunto de desmayarse. Un rayo verde apareció y le dio en medio del pecho, tumbándolo, matándolo. Sentí la furia inundándome el pecho como un estallido de calor. Mi ropa se fundió con mi piel, que ahora era una pelambrera de pelo negro. Un rugido letal salió de mi interior. Me lancé sobre Draco y le rompí la varita con los relucientes colmillos que habían reemplazado a mis dientes humanos. Mi vista se había teñido de rojo. Sentí una mano en mi lomo, como acariciándolo. Mi instinto me pudo y me di la vuelta con los colmillos preparados. Jasper me miraba con ojos suplicantes.  
-¿Bells? -preguntó suavemente. Me dejé caer sobre los cuartos traseros y aullé lastimeramente. Los trucos de animago no me salían bien. Me descontrolaba con facilidad. ¿Un perro del infierno? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?  
Sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y comencé a gimotear. De repente mis manos se aferraban a su camisa, y mis ojos lloraban. Era humana de nuevo.  
-¿Quién es Cedric? -preguntó suavemente.  
-El... es... era mi mejor amigo... -hipé contra su hombro.  
-No te preocupes, hermanita. Todo saldrá bien -murmuró. Era la primera vez que Jasper me llamaba así y sentaba muy bien. No me percaté de cuando Draco sacó otra varita de dentro de su túnica, ni en como invocaba unos boggarts.  
-Adiós, Bella. Ha sido un placer verte por última vez -dijo antes de meterse en por el mismo portal por el que había entrado el monstruo. ''Se convierte en lo que más temes'' me había dicho una vez Harry. Lo que más temía lo tenía en común con él.  
-Dementores -murmuré aterrada. Dirigí mi vista a Jasper, suplicante.- Apártate, por favor.  
Él me hizo caso y se fue con el resto de la familia, mientras Edward luchaba con las ataduras invisibles. Coloqué un escudo a su alrededor para que no salieran heridos. Sabía que no lo conseguiría, no tenía suficiente energía. Me sentía tan cansada... me encantaría dormir una vez más en brazos de Edward... Sentí la frente arder donde tenía la misma marca que mi hermano. El rayo. Un dementor voló cerca de Edward y vi como una especie de vapor salía desde su cara.  
-Aléjate -bramé. El dementor se dio la vuelta y me enfrentó, comenzando a volar a mi alrededor. Edward había caido al suelo. Aumenté el escudo y le pregunté como se encontraba.  
-¿Qué fue eso? -me preguntó, aturdido.  
-Los dementores absorve los sentimientos positivos y el alma de cada persona -grité.  
-Pero... si nosotros no tenemos... -le miré como si fuera tonto y pareció comprender. Una enorme sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, inundó su rostro unos instantes, para después desaparecer. -¿Y tú?  
Suspiré pesadamente.  
-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? ¿Qué os quiero a todos?  
Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sobremanera.  
-¡NO! -gritaron Carlisle y Esme a la vez.  
-Bella ¿qué vas ha hacer? -vociferó Alice.  
-No puedes dejarnos -vocearon Jasper y Emmett al unísono también. Rosalie se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Edward me miraba con la súplica escrita en su rostro.  
-No, por favor, no.  
-Te quiero, os quiero -repetí. Mandé toda mi energía hacia la varita.  
-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
-¡NOOOOOOO! -la voz de mi ángel me llenó por completo, y me sentí feliz. Muy feliz.  
Mientras la luz iluminaba el jardín trasero de mi casa que colindaba con el bosque de Forks, la energía abandonaba poco a poco mi cuerpo. Cuando ya no me quedaba nada y la luz se fue extinguiendo, los dementores ya no estaban. Sentía como iba cayendo en un profundo, profundo sueño. Uno del que no despertaría. No quería morir, pero la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarme arrastrar hacia el abismo era demasiado grande. Me volví hacia mi familia. Me miraban asustados.  
-Lo conseguí -dije antes de dejarme arrastrar definitivamente hacia el abismo. Mis ojos se cerraron y sentí como caía dentro de sus profundidades sin fondo. 

Muahahaha! soy mala, ¿Que pasara?

Bella morira? o Edward lo evitara?

Dejad review para k actualice y lo sabreis xD El boton de enviar esta esperando por vosotrs!


	5. ¿Protector?

**EDWARD'S POV  
-****¡NOOOOOOO! -grité con verdadera agonía en mi voz.  
Observé como nuestros cuerpos brillaban bañados por la luz. Cuando la luz y el brillo se fueron extinguiendo busqué a Bella con la mirada.  
****_''Detecto mucho cansancio'' _****pensó Jasper, asustado. Las criaturas de las que nos había defendido Bella ya no estaba allí.  
Ella se dio la vuelta muy lentamente. La miramos aterrados.  
-Lo conseguí -dijo, y por un momento pensé que iba a estar bien. Solo por un momento, hasta que vi como cerraba los ojos y se desplomaba sobre el suelo, inconsciente.  
-¡NO! -jadeó Esme, sollozante.  
Emmett comenzó a dar golpes en el escudo que nos cubría, tratando de romperlo. No se como lo hice, pero de un tirón me liberé de las ataduras que me había colocado ese chico para mantenerme anclado al suelo. Un solo empujón basto para romper el escudo de Bella. Llegué hasta donde ella estaba y la tomé entre mis brazos. Su cabello castaño se había vuelto más rojizo y su belleza ahora resaltaba más. Era como si se hubiera caído también de ella un escudo. Le sujeté el mentón con una mano fijando mis ojos en su rostro. No me di cuenta de mi familia, puestos a mi alrededor llorando por mi Bella. Oía su corazón latir errático en su pecho con latidos cada vez más pesados y lentos. Su respiración era cada vez más superficial. Le acaricié el rostro.  
-Bella -murmuré.- Bella mi amor, abre los ojos. Por favor, no me dejes. Te quiero, no puedes dejarme solo -dije sollozando.  
-Un ángel no debe llorar, eso no está bien -contestó muy bajito como en un susurro. Recostó la cabeza contra mi pecho respirando costosamente. Carlisle se arrodilló junto a ella, examinándola.  
-No se que le pasa -dijo acongojado.  
-Edward, tienes que hacerlo -continuó Alice mirándome fijamente.  
-Yo... no se si seré capaz de hacerlo...  
Escuché el gemido de dolor que salió de los labios de Bella, que luchaba por su vida.  
Ella no se rendía nunca. Siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse por los demás hasta el punto de dar su vida por las nuestras. Rosalie me empujó, tirándome a un lado.  
-Bella… ¡Bella!****_-_****le chillaba insistente- Bella joder despierta. No me ****digas que no puedes sobrevivir a esto… ¡Emmett! ¡Sujétala! -dijo mientras Emmett ponía los brazos como soporte de la espalda de Bella.  
-Sino lo haces tú, lo haré yo -me gritó. Apartó el pelo del cuello de Bella y se inclinó para morderla.  
-Lo haré yo -dije poniéndome a su lado.  
-Hazlo -contestó apartando su cabello una vez más. Me eché hacia delante y retiré los labios, dejando los colmillos al descubierto. Me paré un momento sin saber que hacer.  
-¿A qué esperas? -me gritó Alice, nerviosa.  
Me incorporé de nuevo y miré fijamente su rostro ahora inconsciente, dormido, angelical, hipnótico. Bajé la cabeza y rocé ligeramente sus labios con los míos. Incluso sin estar consciente, sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, respirando entrecortadamente. Me alejé de ella una vez más.  
¿Podía yo vivir sin ella? No, imposible.  
-Lo siento, Bella. No me odies, por favor -dije antes de inclinarme y rozar mis labios en su cuello. Calculé el punto exacto por donde pasaba la mayor cantidad de sangre por pulsación, donde tenía la medida del pulso. Respiré profundamente y, justo cuando estaba a punto de clavar los colmillos, un gritó me detuvo.  
-Aléjate de ella -gritó alguien, parecía la voz de un muchacho. Ante la posibilidad de un nuevo peligro, levanté el rostro espiando el horizonte. Eran dos jóvenes y una chica. Yo grúñí. No parecían peligrosos, pero me habían interrumpido cuando intentaba salvar la vida de mi Bella.  
-He dicho que te alejes de ella -repitió el muchacho mayor. Aparentaba unos 16, tenía el pelo de color rubio castaño , piel clara y ojos de un color azul muy claro. El otro muchacho era de piel muy morena, oscura. Tenía pelo negro y rizado, y parecía asustado. No podía culparle, ya que caminaba con sendas muletas. La muchacha era un polo opuesto. Ojos de un tono grisáceo, y el pelo rubio platino, largo y rizado.  
-No te atrevas a tocarla -dijo la chica, amenazante.  
-Chicos, tranquilos, ellos no les harán daño-contestó el chico de las muletas.  
-¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó Emmett, desconfiado.  
-Soy el protector de Bella -contestó simplemente.**

**No se si os suenan esas descripciones, pero son chicos de una saga llamada Percy Jackson, he introducido algunos personajes, aparecerán un par de caps, a vuestra elección si participan en más capis de la historia o no. **  
Dejad review para k actualice y con vuestras opiniones xD El boton de enviar esta esperando por vosotrs!

-Por cierto, en el cap anterior alguien dijo que era imposible que Bella muriera, no lo es ya que después de tantos meses sin magia, le resulta más difícil, además de que el patronus es difícil de conjurar y más contra tantos dementores, sino acordaos de HP y el prisionero de Azkaban y sabréis de que hablo ;) Bss!


	6. Néctar

**EDWARD'S POV**  
-¿¡Protector! -pregunté examinando las piernas del chico.  
-¿QUÉ? -me increpó.- ¿¡Crees que por estar así no soy capaz de protegerla!  
Rosalie le respondió, mordaz, como de costumbre.  
-Chaval, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero VAS CON MULETAS -dijo gesticulando con los brazos, señalándolas.  
-Para que Bella estuviera a salvo, yo daría mi vida.  
-¡Pues me parece que llegas un _poquitín _tarde! -gritó señalando el cuerpecito de Bella inmóvil en mis brazos. No pude evitar estremecerme. Parecía como si ya diera por muerta a Bella.  
-No, todavía no es tarde. Podemos curarla, pero no puedes morderla -continuó la chica rubia mirándo a Bells con lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de ternura y miedo.  
-¿Y por qué? El veneno de vampiro, la ponzoña, lo cura todo -gritó Emmett. -No dejaré morir a mi hermanita -y así se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes, mostrando su tozudez.  
-Piensa un poco -le apremió de nuevo la chica. -Vuestro veneno lo cura todo en los humanos, pero no en seres híbridos. La sangre de Bella no es toda humana, tiene magia. Que nosotros sepamos no es maga nacida de familia muggle (como Hermione). La ponzoña en híbridos como los licántropos provoca la muerte. Entonces, la ponzoña en magos ¿que provocará? -la última parte la dejó inconclusa, pero sabía a que se refería. Era obvio. La ponzoña quizá la mataría. No podía arriesgarme.  
-Déjanos ayudarla. Os llevaremos a un lugar seguro -me pidió mirándome a los ojos.  
-¿Cómo sé que no vais a hacerle daño? -pregunté.  
-No puedo darte pruebas, claro, pero solo tienes esta opción. Míralo así. Si vienes con nosotros Bella puede vivir o puede morir, sino, solo tiene la segunda opción. Además, si nosotros quisiéramos que ella muriera, no te daríamos la oportunidad de venir con nosotros, ya que solo aceleraríamos el proceso. Por favor... -dijo con ojos suplicantes.  
-Está bien -murmuré resignado.  
-Gracias, por cierto, soy Annabeth.  
Annabeth se arrodilló al lado de Bella y sacó una botella de su bolsa. Echó la cabeza de Bella ligeramente hacia atrás y deslizó el líquido rojizo por su garganta. Al instante, su piel cobró mejor aspeco. Su respiración se volvió más regular al igual que sus latidos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que sus manos se agarraban a la botella, bebiendo más. Parecía que la botella se rellenaba conforme ella bebía. Cuando daba la impresión de haber bebido ya unos 2 litros, Annabeth le quitó la botella y los brazos de Bella cayeron de nuevo en mi regazo. Con cuidado, le aparté un par de mechones de pelo empapados en sudor de la cara. Tenía mejor aspecto, eso desde luego. Le besé la punta de la nariz y su corazón se aceleró. Suspiré con alivio. Oí la estruendosa risa de Emmett a mis espaldas, y la de Jasper, que se reía entre dientes.  
-Sigue viva, estábamos en lo cierto -murmuró el chico mayor.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunté alzando la cabeza.  
-Bueno... Annabeth se arriesgó, y mucho. No sabíamos si Bella podía tomarlo. Cualquier cantidad del néctar en mortales, causa la muerte. En los seres que no tenemos sangre mágica completa un consumo excesivo, nos produce fiebre. Una sobredosis, nos consumiría, literalmente.  
Le miré con la furia resonando en mi pecho.  
-¿¡Y SI OS HUBIERAIS EQUIVOCADO! -bramó Carlisle. Pocas veces le había visto así. -PODRÍAIS HABER MATADO A MI HIJA, SOLO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA PRUEBA DE SI SU SANGRE ERA O NO ERA MÁGICA.  
Carlisle temblaba de arriba a abajo. Esme le acarició el brazo con suavidad y se calmó.

-Ahora debemos irnos -dijo el morenito.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Alice.

Leí su mente y respondí por él.

-Al Campamento Mestizo.

Continuará...

¿Qué será el Campamento Mestizo?

¿Por qué Bella puede tomar el néctar?

¿Cuántas sorpresas más habrá sobre la vida secreta de Bella Potter?

¿Los Cullen se sorprenderán más de lo que están o se enfadarán con ella por ocultarles tanto?

Se que son cortos pero no tngo tiempo actualizo este finde si veo muxos reviews! ;) Bs!


	7. La llegada

**EDWARD'S POV  
**-¿Campemento Mestizo? -preguntó Esme, curiosa.  
-Sí, es un campamento... especial, para personas con sangre mágica. Allí no pueden atacarnos los monstruos, y no puede entrar ninguno dentro del recinto a menos que uno de los nuestros lo permita, así Bella estará a salvo -contestó el moreno.  
-¿Vosotros también sois magos? -quiso saber Emmett.  
-Eso... no puedo contaroslo ahora -dijo Annabeth. Entonces intentó distraernos. -¡Sois unos maleducados! -gritó a sus amigos. -¡Ni siquiera os habeis presentado!  
-Soy Grover -dijo el morenito levantando las muletas.  
-Perseus Jackson -saludó el otro.- Percy, para mis amigos.  
-Grover, Percy -contesté. El primero me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, en cambio, Percy me fulminó con la mirada.  
-He dicho para mis amigo. Y tu no eres amigo mío -concretó entes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en el bordillo de la carretera.  
-Borde -murmuró Annabeth.  
-¡Te he oido! -gritó el aludido sin siquiera darse la vuelta.  
-Vámonos -concluyó Annabeth.  
Se situó al lado de Percy y gritó:

Ταξί στο αίμα Camp (Taxi al Campamento Mestizo)

-¿Qué idioma es ese? -inquirió Carlisle.

-Griego antiguo -me indicó Grover.

Entonces Bella se removió en mi regazo.

-Debo volver a Hogwarts -susurró.

-¿Hogwarts? -le pregunté.

-Todos dependen de mí... Edward...

Estaba soñando conmigo. La miré con amor pero entonces siguió hablando y me embargaron los celos.- Harry... Cedric... Ron... Fred... George... Hermione... (con esta última no) Harry... -repitió.

Yo gruñí. ¿Quién demonios era Harry?

Jasper gruñó también pero Grover rió entre dientes.

-¿Celoso? -dijo alzando las cejas. Le fulminé con la mirada y el rió con más ganas. -Harry es el hermano pequeño de Bella, no debes preocuparte de tener competencia -dicho esto un coche salió derepente caido del cielo. Cargué a Bella en mis brazos y la metí en el asiento trasero. Le abroché el cinturón y me senté a su lado. Era un coche de 11 plazas.

-Sorprendente. No parece más que un monovolumen y sin embargo por dentro es el doble de espacioso de lo que aparenta -dijo Carlisle maravillado.

Percy se sentó delante e intentó arrancar el coche pero Annabeth le tiró hacia un lado. Cuando arrancó me di cuenta de que Grover estaba al otro lado de Bella y no pude evitar dar un respingo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Alice, molesta de que le hubieran echado de su sitio junto a Bella.

-¿Que parte de ''protector'' no entendiste? -dijo señalándose a si mismo y a mi Bella alternativamente. Alice suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada. Observé a Bella y entonces advertí un pequeño pestañeo y vi como se abrían sus increibles ojos marrones lentamente, muy lentamente.

-¿Ed... Edward? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Bella... -suspiré aliviado y me agaché hasta que su boca estaba a la altura de la mía. La besé con mucho cuidado. Sus labios se movían más lentos que de costumbre sobre los míos, pero aún así, ansiosos.

-Te quiero -susurró contra mis labios.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor -contesté.

-No la acapares -gritó Alice al tiempo que se echaba encima de Grover para llegar hasta Bella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Advertí como Bella empezaba a sollozar cuando Alice la apretó contra ella.

-¡Alice, la estás haciendo daño! -bramé yo separando a Bella de Alice de un empujón. Bella empezó a llorar más fuerte y encogió las piernas hasta rodearlas con sus brazos. Escondió el rostro

entre las manos mientras apoyaba el mentón en las rodillas.

-Bella, yo... lo siento... -susurró Alice.- No quería hacerte daño.

Tocó el hombro de Bella pero ella se sacudió su mano con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no me odiais todos? -gimió.

-¿Por qué deberíamos odiarte, cielo? -preguntó Esme.

-¿Me lo preguntas Esme? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿He puesto a tu familia en peligro y no sabes porque debes odiarme? -gritó, mientras las lágrimas le caían como cataratas por las mejillas.

Esme se asomó desde los asientos traseros y obligó a Bella a mirarla a los ojos sujetando su cara entre las manos.

-No es mi familia, Bella, es NUESTRA familia. Y no nos has puesto en peligro, nos has salvado la vida -Bella intentó desviar la vista, pero Esme la sujetó más fuerte. -Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi hija, mi Bella. ¿Queda claro? -Bella asintió- Muy bien -concluyó antes de besarle la frente y soltarla de nuevo. Bella se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento y suspiró.

-¿A dónde vamos? -murmuró.

-Campamento Mestizo -le dijo Grover.

-De fábula -gruñó cruzándose de brazos.- Pensaba que por fin iba a volver a Hogwarts e iba a ver a... ¡CUIDADO! -gritó abriendo mucho los ojos. Todos miramos a la carretera y observamos a Victoria y otros dos jóvenes vampiros. Annabeth dio un volantazo y el monovolumen volcó, dando una vuelta de campana. El olor de la sangre de Bella me llegó y me asusté muchísimo.

-¡Bella! -gritamos todos los vampiros.

-Estoy bien -susurró, solo es un pequeño corte.

-Abre la puerta -gritó Percy.

-Están atascadas -gritó Jasper desde atrás.

-¡ERES UN VAMPIRO! ¡RÓMPELA! -le increpó Rosalie a su lado.

-Es bronce divino, no puede romperse -dijo Grover y se empezó a quitar los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces? -gritó Rosalie tapándose los ojos.

-Mi trabajo -respondió.

-¿Tu trabajo es desnudarte? -preguntó Carlisle, confuso. Entonces Grover terminó de sacarse los pantalones.

Pero donde debía haber dos piernas había dos cuartos traseros llenos de pelo.

-¿Eres medio asno? -gimió Jasper. Grover gruñó.

-Medio cabra, tío -dijo enseñándole los dientes. Impulsó las piernas y rompió los cristales delanteros. Cogí a Bella y la saqué del coche. Había vuelto a quedar inconsciente. Victoria nos esperaba, lo que no esperaba era la horda de vampiros que salió tras nosotros. Emmett y Jasper se cargaron a los dos neófitos en cuestión de segundos. Victoria, que ni siquiera había abierto la boca, echó a correr a toda velocidad. Estaba preparado para salir corriendo tras ella pero Annabeth me jaló del brazo.

-Ya tendrás la oportunidad de vengarte, ahora debemos llegar al Campamento Mestizo. Y rápido.

Yo cargué a Bella, Esme cogió a Annabeth, Emmett al chico medio cabra (con varias objeciones por parte de ambos) y Jasper a Percy. Echamos a correr siguiendo las indicaciones de Annabeth. Subimos por una colina y nos topamos con una barrera invisible.

-¿Y ahira qué? -preguntó Rosalie. Percy contestó.

-Técnicamente, sois monstruos así que... -cogió aire y gritó.- Yo, Perseus Jackson, hijo del Mar, autorizo a la familia Cullen a entrar dentro del Campamento Mestizo.

Un rayo resonó en la distancia y la barrera se disipó.

-Corred -gritó Annabeth. Corrimos colina abajo, y cuando llegamos allí Annabeth se bajó de la espalda de Esme.

-¡Ayuda! -gritó y de una cabaña salió un chico y un ¿centauro?.

-Bella -susurró el chico mirándola fijamente.


	8. Inconsciencia

**BELLA'S POV**  
Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad. Me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño. Sentía mi cuerpo totalmente relajado, oía varias personas a mi alrededor sollozar. Entonces oí a la voz de mi ángel, la voz que me ayudaba a salir siempre de la oscuridad.  
-Bella -murmuró con la voz quebrada por el sufrimiento.- Bella mi amor, abre los ojos. -No puedo Edward, no me quedan fuerzas.- Por favor, no me dejes. -Yo no quiero dejarte Edward, pero no puedo luchar contra esta oscuridad.- Te quiero, no puedes dejarme solo -Yo también te quiero Edward, ¿me oyes? Te quiero. Más que a mi propia vida. Se lo quería gritar pero no tenía fuerzas. Entonces le oí sollozar y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas conseguí hablarle.  
-Un ángel no debe llorar, eso no está bien -cuando terminé la frase no podía respirar y los pulmones me ardían por la necesidad de aire. La cabeza se me cayó hacia un lado y me dí contra aquella dura y fría barrera que tan bien conocía. Los músculos del pecho de Edward se adapataron a mi posición, permitiéndome estar más cómoda. Noté la suave presión de unos dedos helados en el rostro y otros en la muñeca de la mano derecha.  
-No sé que le pasa -dijo la voz de un hombre, no sabía quien era, me parecía la voz de Carlisle, pero sonaba distorsionada por la preocupación. ¿Se preocupaba por mi?  
-Edward, tienes que hacerlo -ordenó alguien ¿Alice?  
Edward vaciló -Yo... no se si seré capaz de hacerlo...  
Sentí como Edward era desplazado por otra persona.  
-Bella… ¡Bella!-me chillaba una voz femenina. ¿ROSALIE? ¿ERA ROSALIE?- Bella joder despierta. No me digas que no puedes sobrevivir a esto… ¡Emmett! ¡Sujétala! -Sentí entonces unos fuertes brazos rodando mi torso,

sosteniéndome. Desde ahí deje de oir las voces de los que me rodeaban. Sentí unos labios rozar mi cuello y mis labios, y también las manos heladas de alguien acariciándome el cuero cabelludo. Cuando desperté me encontraba sentada en el reconfortante asiento de cuero de un coche. Me costó abrir los ojos pero cuando lo conseguí me encontre con un bellísimo rostro a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Parecía un ángel. Tenía el pelo revuelto y despeinado de un color bronce rojizo, la piel pálida, y los ojos de color oro líquido. Me costó un poco llegar de nuevo al momento presente y reconocerlo.

-¿Ed... Edward? -pregunté con la garganta seca y dolorida. Tragué saliva esperando a que me respondiera.

-Bella -su voz como el canto de los ángeles no era más que un suspiro pero no me importó. Se agachó hasta mi altura y entonces nos unimos en un beso lento y profundo, pero a la vez pasional. Y en ese momento supe con certeza que aplastaría a cualquiera que se volviera a iinterponer entre nosotros.

-Te quiero -susurré como pude sin dejar de besarlo.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor -contestó como otras cientos de veces que yo se lo había dicho.

-No la acapares -gritó Alice tirándose sobre el chico que estaba sentado a mi lado y rodeándome con sus delgados brazos. Me dio un apretón y me besó la mejilla derecha. Yo no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar. Alice era mi mejor amiga y la quería tanto como a Hermione. Jasper y Emmett eran los hermanos mayores que siempre quise. Rosalie no lo demostraba muy amenudo pero yo sabía que me quería y yo igual aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo normalmente.

Y en Esme y Carlisle había encontrado a los padres que siempre quise tener y de los que no pude disfrutar más que unos 3 años escasos. Recordaba cada momento en el parque y la piscina, mis primeros días de colegio y lo que mejor se mantenía en mi memoria era el día que mi padre me regaló mi primera escoba y mi madre su primera varita, la que usó en su primer año de colegio en Hogwarts. Y Edward era mi amor eterno. Ellos eran mi familia y yo era la traidora que no había confiado en ellos lo suficiente como para contarles lo que era ni mi pasado, y para colmo les había puesto en peligro.

-¡Alice, la estás haciendo daño! -gritó Edward, alarmado, separándome de Alice de un empujón. Yo no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos y adoptando una posición fetal con el mentón encima de mis huesudas rodillas.

-Bella, yo... lo siento... -susurró Alice.- No quería hacerte daño.

Noté como tocaba mi hombro pero me desquite de ella de un movimiento brusco.

-¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no me odiais todos? -hice la pregunta más obvia de todas. Odio era lo que debían ellos sentir hacia mi.

-¿Por qué deberíamos odiarte, cielo? -preguntó Esme, la que para mi era mi madre adoptiva.

-¿Me lo preguntas Esme? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿He puesto a tu familia en peligro y no sabes porque debes odiarme? -bramé con histeria en la voz. Me sentía mal por gritarle a Esme pero ya no podía controlarme.

Antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera, Esme me cogió la cara entre las manos a la velocidad de la luz y me acarició los pómulos con los pulgares.

-No es mi familia, Bella, es NUESTRA familia. Y no nos has puesto en peligro, nos has salvado la vida. -Intenté desviar la vista, pero Esme apretó más las manos sobre mi cara, sujetándome, y obligándome a clavar la vista en sus preciosos ojos de color ocre que me dejaron en trance, como hipnotizada. -Tú no eres un monstruo, eres mi hija, mi Bella. ¿Queda claro? -Sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos que demostraban un gran amor hacia mi persona no pudé hacer otra cosa que obedecerla y asentir- Muy bien -terminó besándome la frente con sus fríos y duros labios. Liberada del hechizo de su mirada que me recordaba tanto a la de mi madre me dejé caer de nuevo en el asiento y suspiré pesadamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunté en apenas un susurro. No estaba de humor.

-Campamento Mestizo -me indicó el chico que estaba a mi lado.

-De fábula -dije con toda la displicencia que fui capaz de reunir, y debo decir, que no era mucha que digamos.- Pensaba que por fin iba a volver a Hogwarts e iba a ver a... ¡CUIDADO! -grité cuando delante de mis ojos observé a Victoria, con su marcada posición felina lista para atacar. Sonrió exponiendo los colmillos al clavar sus ojos, normalmente de color rojo borgoña y ahora negros como su corazón, en los míos.

La chica rubia dio un volantazo y volcamos, dando una vuelta de campana. Sentí como la sangre bullía de un corte que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Salía mucha y el olor a óxido y sal me revolvió el estómago hasta las entrañas. También tenía dificultades para repirar y un dolor punzante en el costado derecho. Creo que me había roto una o dos costillas, y posiblemente tendría un conmoción cerebral.

-¡Bella! -gritó mi familia de vampiros.

-Estoy bien -dije, ya que no quería asustarles.

-Abre la puerta -gritó un chico con el pelo castaño.

-Están atascadas -gritó Jasper desde atrás.

-¡ERES UN VAMPIRO! ¡RÓMPELA! -le increpó Rosalie a su lado. Ahí perdí el conocimiento y me vi bañada por una luz de color dorado. Al abrir los ojos vi a mi madre. Estaba igual que la última vez que la había visto. Cuando dio su vida por las nuestras, la de mi hermano Harry y la mía.

-¿Ma... Mamá? -le pregunté con las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en mis ojos. Ella me acarició el cabello dulcemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta y, para mi asombro, llamó a mi padre.

-¡James, la niña ha despertado! -gritó todavía sonriente. Mi padre se acercó a nosotras y me besó la frente.

-Mi pequeña -susurró con una sonrisa tan grande como la de mi madre.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -pregunté mirando de un lado a otro, intentando reconocer aquel sitio. Había varias fuentes con chorros de agua que fluían con un sonido relajante y paciente.

-Bella, estás aquí porque necesitas que te guiemos -dijo mi madre, pasando los dedos entre los mechones suicios y enredados de mi cabello.

-¿Guiarme? -interrogué mientras mi padre traía unos almohadones y unas sábanas que parecían haber salido como por arte de magia. Colocó los almohadones a mi lado, pero las sábanas las mantuvo en su regazo.

-Bella -me explicó mi padre pacientemente.- Has estado a punto de morir -estuve a punto de interrumpirle y decirle que había sobrevivido al dementor pero el alzó una mano y continuó.- Me refiero a cuando perdiste el conocimiento en el coche.

-Yo... No puedo morir -grité.- Harry me necesita, y Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, George... ¡Y mi nueva familia! Mamá, papá, os quiero, pero necesito a Esme y a Carlisle, necesito a Alice, Emmett, Jazz y Rose, y necesito a EDWARD -dije todo tan rápido que apenas se me entenció. Ellos abrieron mucho los ojos y luego sonrieron.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba -dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué? -pregunté, flipada.

-Necesitábamos convencerte de que siguieras con tu vida y no te rindieras contra la muerte, que lo aguantaras. Pero veo que tienes claros tus objetivos -concluyó mi madre. Se puso a cantar y mi dolor se fue desvaneciendo. Era alguna clase de magia. Sentía que su música se me hundía en la piel, que reparaba y curaba mis heridas.

-¿Vais a dejarme de nuevo? -pregunté con miedo en la voz.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, y cuando estés en peligro, acudiremos en tu ayuda -aseguró mi padre. -Y cuando estés dormida, también, nuestra valiente. Ahora, descansa, que se te cierran los ojos nena.

Tenía razón. Se me doblaban las rodillas y habría acabado cayéndome al suelo si mis padres no me hubieran sujetado. El pelo de mi madre olía a canela y el de mi padre a enebro. Tenían mucha fuerza, o quizá es que yo estaba demasiado flaca y débil. Me confujeron hasta los almohadones y me ayudaron a echarme. Mi madre, sin dejar de cantarme, me arropó con las sábanas. Ambos me besaron la frente.

-Descansa -me ordenó papá.

Y me quedé dormida arrullada por el sonido de las fuentes y el olor a canela y enebro y la sensación de que ya no estaba sola.


	9. Amigos

**EDWARD'S POV  
En el último Edward's Pov**  
_ -Corred -gritó Annabeth. Corrimos colina abajo, y cuando llegamos allí Annabeth se bajó de la espalda de Esme.  
-¡Ayuda! -gritó y de una cabaña salió un chico y un ¿centauro?.  
-Bella -susurró el chico mirándola fijamente._  
**Capítulo nuevo**  
El chico tenía el pelo de color rojo brillante y corto, tenía pecas por toda la cara, los ojos de color azul claro y una expresión que delataba el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, sacó la varita y me amenazó con ella.  
-¡Suelta a la hermana de Harry! -gritó, con la varita temblando en sus manos. El centauro resopló y con una mano le arrancó la varita de las manos.  
-Calla ya niño -murmuró. En ese instante llegó una niña de unos 15 años con el pelo negro azabache muy corto y peinado en punta, tenía una complexión atlética y era pálida.  
-¿Qué demonios pasa? -gritó. Entonces debió de ver a Bella, porque desenvainó la espada que llevaba al cinto con los ojos muy abiertos. -En nombre de Zeus, ¿que le has hecho chupasangre?  
-Son familia -dijo el centauro.  
-¿¡Familia! ¿¡Familia! ¡SON MONSTRUOS! -bramó, furiosa.  
-Dadme a la herida -contestó el centauro haciendo caso omiso de la muchacha. -Thalia, trae el vellocino, ¡RÁPIDO! -indicó a la muchacha una vez pasé a Bella a sus brazos. -Preparad la enfermería -gritó mientras muchos muchachos corrían hacia una casa. Para mi sorpresa sacaron botellas de oxígeno, bolsas de suero y un electrocardiógrafo. Empezó a andar con mi Bella en brazos, pero le agarré del brazo y le obligué a darse la vuelta.  
-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa! -grité.  
-Tiene dos costillas rotas, posiblemente astilladas; conmoción cerebral y pérdida de sangre. Lo siento, pero no podeis entrar hasta que termine, necesita muchísima ayuda -me explicó.  
-Yo soy médico -dijo Carlisle. -Podría ayudarte a curar a mi hija... esto... si me lo permitís.  
-Por supuesto -dijo y sin más metió a Bella dentro de la cabaña. Observé a través de la ventana, sollozando, como empezaban a vendarle los costados para sujetarle las costillas. Le pusieron una vía con suero y una especie de capa dorada encima, supuse que era el vellocino.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó entonces un chico de pelo negro y de textura parecida al satén, ojos azules verdosos muy claros y gafas. Tenía una cicatriz en la frente, era delgado, pálido y huesudo. Me dio un pequeño empujón y se asomó.  
-¡Harry, no mires! -gritó una chica de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, ojos igualmente castaños y piel pálida. Pero ya era tarde.  
-¡No! -jadeó. Unos brazos musculosos se cerraron a su alrededor. -¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Beeella! ¡Es mi hermana! -gritó revolviéndose en los brazos de Percy, que era el que le tenía sujeto. -Tenía que protegerla -gimió, sollozando.- ¡Tenía que protegerla! ¡Lo siento, Bella! ¡Lo siento! -gritó mientras se lo llevaban lejos. Le vi caer al suelo llorando. Golpeó el puño contra el suelo, furioso.  
-Mierda -gritó, con voz rabiosa.  
-Se pondrá bien, Harry -repuso Percy agachándose hasta su altura. Una chica de pelo pelirrojo como el del chico de antes se agachó hasta su altura y le acarició el pelo negro. Él pareció calmarse un poco.  
-Gracias Ginny -susurró besando su mano con cuidado y colocándola sobre su mejilla.  
-Edward -me llamó entonces mi padre. Volví mi vista hacia él. No me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban ya dentro de la cabaña con Bella. -Puedes pasar ya -me indicó. Pasé dentro y observé como le habían vendado también la cabeza.  
_Tenía una gran herida _-me explicó mentalmente.- _De ahí provenía el olor a sangre. Tenía dos costillas rotas y, en efecto, astilladas. La conmoción cerebral la dejará un par de días fuera de combate, pero no tiene hemorragia interna, así que está fuera de peligro mortal._  
Mi padre nunca perdía su aplomo. Bella tenía su largo y sedoso pelo marrón esparcido de una forma muy sexy por la almohada. Tenía los manos a la altura de los hombros, con los puños cerrados, el derecho en torno a uno de los dedos de Esme. Me parecía una forma muy dulce de dormir, como un bebé. Esme se tapaba la boca con la otra mano y sollozaba pero a la vez sonreía. Todos los miembros de la familia tenían una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, menos Esme, ya que como he dicho, la suya era resplandeciente. Pude ver la razón de esas sonrisas en su mente.  
_Esme entró la primera en la cabaña y se sentó junto a Bella. Le acarició los labios, los pómulos, la frente y el pelo. _  
_ -Hija, no sabes cuanto te quiero -susurró cuando le estaba acariciando las mejillas. En ese momento Bella alzó la mano y pilló un par de dedos de Esme. Todos se paralizaron pensando que se había despertado y que Bella se molestaría porque le había llamado hija, pero entonces dijo: Yo también te quiero mamá._  
Sonreí a Esme.  
-Fue apenas un suspiro, pero lo dijo, me llamó mamá -susurró con voz cascada y ronca. Carlisle se acercó y la rodeó con los brazos, mientras apollaba el mentón en su hombro. Entonces, Bella se movió y se desperezó. Movió ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.  
-¿No decías que serían un par de días? -preguntó Emmett muy bajito.  
-En un humano normal, sí, pero claro, Bella no es muy normal que digamos -dijo lo último con una risa ahogada.  
-Bella -dijo Grover entrando en la cabaña, seguido de Annabeth, Percy y Harry.  
-¿Si? -dijo Bella todavía adormilada.  
-¿Recuerdas algo?  
-Si, ha sido un sueño muy raro. Estaba en Forks con los Cullen, y aparecía el idiota de Draco, y un dementor, y luego veníais Percy, Annabeth y tú, pero tú eras una especie de niño medio cabra... ¡AH! -gritó cuando abrió los ojos y vio los piernas peludas de Grover. Él solo asintió y se rio.  
-El término correcto es sátiro, sino te importa.  
-Entonces ¿todo ha sido real? -preguntó mirándome. Asentí.  
-Oh no... No, no, no... ¡NO! Esto no es bueno, nada bueno -dijo metiendo la cabeza entre las manos.  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Rosalie, confusa.- Bella esto es fantástico, ya podremos hablar siempre sin secretos, no tiene nada de malo.  
-Tienes razón, no tiene nada de malo -dijo levantándose. -Salvo que un loco chiflado anda por ahí buscando matarnos a mi y a mi hermano y a todo el que se le ponga por delante para apoderarse del mundo, y que ahora vosotros también sois un blanco ¿Qué tiene de malo? -gritó levantando las manos al cielo.  
-En realidad -señaló Harry- Voldemort no ha resucitado todavía.  
-Pe... pero... si yo vi como mataban a Cedric y te sacaba algo de sang... -No había terminado de hablar cuando un muchacho que parecía mi hermano gemelo entró por la puerta. Era un poco más bajo, menos musculoso, el pelo un poco más rubio que el mío y color en la cara porque por sus venas si corrías la sangre.  
-¿Me llamabas? -preguntó sonriente.  
-¡Cedric! -exclamó antes de echarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo. Le llenó de besos en las mejillas y la frente. Él chico la apartó moviendo la cabeza sin perder un deje de humor.  
-Yo también te eché de menos, Belly-Bells -dijo riéndose entre dientes. Emmett carraspeó. Bella nos miró y se pudo colorada.  
-Si... esto... chicos este es Cedric. Cedric, ellos son los Cullen.  
-Oh déjame adivinar. La chica del pelo negro es Alice, la rubia Rosalie, el grandote Emmett, el rubio y musculoso Jasper. Vosotros debeis de ser Esme y Carlisle ¿verdad? -preguntó a mis padres. Finalmente me miró a mi. -Y tú debes de ser Edward ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -todos asintieron y yo le miré de cerca. No parecía mal chico y Bella y él parecían estar muy unidos.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -interrogó Jasper.  
-Bella no deja de hablar de vosotros. Alice está loca por las compras, Emmett no para de gastarme bromas, Edward es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Oh y ¿Sabes? Anoche Edward y yo nos... -Bella le puso una mano sobre la boca.  
-YO NUNCA TE HE CONTADO SOBRE MI VIDA PRIVADA -gruñó dándole una buena colleja. Cuando le destapó la boca, se echó a reir.  
-Lo se, pero ¿a que os lo habíais creido? -nos preguntó. Emmett solotó una estruendosa carcajada.  
-¡Eres insufrible! -gritó Bella cruzándose de brazos.  
-Cuentanos algo que no sepamos -murmuró la chica de ojos vivaces desde la entrada. Tras ella estaban el chico y la chica pelirrojos, unos gemelos con el pelo como el de los anteriores, un chico con pelo negro, corto y ondulado, y una chica con el pelo rubio casi blanco  
-Hermione, Ginny -gritó abalanzándose sobre ellas. Todos rieron.  
Bella volvió a presentarnos y nos presentó a sus amigos.  
-Ellos son Fred y George Weasley -dijo señalando a los gemelos.-, a Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley ya las conoceis, Neville Longbottom es el del pelo corto y negro, Ron Weasley es el otro pelirrojo y la rubia es Luna Lovegood.  
-Nos has dado un susto de muerte -comentó Ron.- Te habías quedado muy pálida.  
-Si claro, Ron. Se ha enfrentado a un dementor después de meses sin luchar, es como caer desde 100 metros de altura -le criticó Fred.  
-Tírate tú desde la Torre de Astronomías, a ver como te quedas -añadió George.  
-Seguramente, se le mejoraría la cara -dijo Bella sonriente, y no pudimos más que acharnos a reir a carcajadas.

Hola! como notaron la quite de crosovers, a ver si así tengo más lecturas ;) Review?


	10. Rubia teñida, Nargles y Malfoy

_**Rubia teñida, Nargles y Malfoy**_

**EDWARD'S POV  
**-Parad de reiros de mi -gritó Ron, pero incluso él se reía ligeramente.  
-No nos reimos de ti, Ron -replicó Fred serio de repente.  
-¿De verdad? -inquirió él.  
-Por supuesto que no, ¿es que no tienes ojos en la cara para ver que nos estamos partiendo? -dijo George.  
-Encima el golpe lo dejó sordo -comentó Bella y todos rieron de nuevo.  
-¿Quieres reirte eh? ¡Pues riete ahora! -gritó antes de tirarse encima de Bella para placarla, pero Bella se echó hacia un lado y Ron cayó al suelo.  
-¿Quieres un duelo justo, Ron? Tu y yo ¿Qué dices? -preguntó burlona.  
-Eeeehhh... esto... yo... -dijo vacilante, de repente con el miedo brillando en sus ojos.  
-Si, duelo -gritó Fred entusiasmado.  
-Mejor no -murmuró Ron bajito.  
-Ooooohhhh, creo que tenemos a un Weasley gallina -dijo Bella, burlona de nuevo.- Me parece que no te pega mucho Gryffindor, Ron. Ya sabes, valentía es lo más importante en nuestra casa -añadió encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisilla maléfica en la cara.  
-Quizá deberías estar en Slytherin después de todo -George echó más leña al fuego con esa acusación, aunque no sabía a que se refería exactamente, parecía como si fueran distintos grupos y esos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, al menos aparentemente. - Ya sabes, todos son unos malditos cobardes como Malfoy -terminó señalando hacia fuera de la tienda.  
-¿Draco...? ¿Draco Malfoy está aquí? -preguntó Bella furiosa.  
-Sí, con algunos más de Slytherin. Quirón, el centauro, nos invitó porque es amigo de Dumbledore, además dijo que te conocía -explicó Cedric. Draco... Draco... ¿de que me sonaba ese nombre?  
-Mmmm ¿dónde está? -inquirió Bella.  
-Ya te he dicho que aquí -replicó Cedric confuso.  
-¡Se refiere a en que parte del campamento idiota! -gritó Luna.  
-Cómo se pica la Ravenclaw -murmuró Fred.  
-Ah, eso. Pues no lo sé -contestó Cedric, avergonado.  
-Oye ¿eres así de tonto o te entrenas? -dijo Rosalie de repente.  
-¿Perdona? -dijo Cedric rojo de ira estrechando los ojos.  
-No hay que ser muy listo para saber a que se refería Bella -dijo Rosalie.  
-GRACIAS, por fin alguien que me entiende -comentó Luna sonriendo a Rosalie.  
-Tú no hables, cazadora de nargles -replicó Cedric.  
-No te metas con mi chica -saltó Neville.  
-¿Tu chica? -preguntó Hermione sonriendo.  
-Si bueno... -contestó Neville sonrojado.  
-Pues que tu chica nargle no se meta conmigo, y tú igual rubia de bote -gritó señalando a Rosalie. Ops, error que tendrá consecuencias nefastas. En las discusiones con Rosalie primera regla: no te metas con su cabellera rubia si aprecias en algo tu vida. Rosalie empezó a gritar groserías y todos se metieron en el barullo, al punto de que no se entendía nada. Bella estaba a nuestro lado, ya que solo Emmett y Rose se habían metido en la pelea con los jóvenes magos y el sátiro.  
-Chicos -empezó Bella.- Chicos por favor... Chicos... -pero todos la ignoraban. Tomó aire, se puso la varita en la garganta y murmuró: _Sonorus . _Acto seguido gritó tan alto que tuve que taparme los oidos.  
-**¡QUE OS CAYEIS! ¡YA!** -todos enmudecieron en el acto y se quedaron mirando a Bella. Apuntó de nuevo la varita hacia su garganta y susurró: _Quietus._  
-Bien, ahora que todos estáis en silencio por fin, ¿alguien me dice donde está Malfoy? -preguntó amablemente. Ginny señaló hacia la puerta y dijo bajito: Embarcadero.  
-Gracias, Gin -dijo. Luego salió por la puerta y nos quedamos allí aturdidos un momento hasta que su cabeza reapareció por la puerta de nuevo.  
-**¿¡VENIS O NO!** -gritó enfadada y todos salimos por la puerta detrás de ella como buenos chicos.

Es corto pero estoy de examenes :P asik de momento es lo k he podido hacer ¿Review? :D


	11. Choquela, jefe dire

**EDWARD'S POV **  
Seguimos a mi Bella hasta el embarcadero, al principio asustados, pero pronto emocionados por la perspectiva de la pelea.  
-¿Qué le hará Bella? -preguntó Emmett, que era el que estaba más emocionado de todos .  
-No lo sé, pero cuando se pone así DA MIEDO -repuso Jasper con un estremecimiento.  
-Vamos Jazz, mi hermanita no es para tanto -contestó Em de nuevo.  
Entonces oimos las voces de Harry y Bella.  
-¿Qué pasó Bells? -preguntó él.  
-El idiota de Malfoy vino donde los Cullen y soltó un boggart, que se transformó en dementor y, como llevaba tiempo sin hacer magia, casi muero porque gasté toda mi energía para convocar un buen patronus para protegerlos, supongo que quería hacer una gracia para fastidiarte a ti -añadió con una mueca.  
-¿Y por qué querías protegerlos? -interrogó, sin poder evitar que una chispa de furia se colara en sus palabras, no quedando claro si hacia nosotros o hacia Draco.  
-Edward es mi novio, Alice mi mejor amiga... En fin, son mi familia, los quiero a todos como hermanos y a Carlisle y Esme como padres.  
-¿QUE EDWARD ES TU QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
-Mi NOVIO, ¿algún problema Potter?  
-Son vampiros, Bella -susurró él, preocupado.  
-Y tío Remus es un licántropo ¿y qué? No me digas que tienes prejuicios. Además, no me harán daño, nunca. Al menos, no a propósito, y creeme, se defenderme -murmuró.  
-Supongo que tienes razón -susurró éste.  
-¿Supones? Vamos Harry, ¿debo recordarte lo de Robins? -preguntó alzando las cejas.  
-¿Lo de Robins? -preguntó Alice a Hermione que iba delante nuestro.  
-Marcus Robins, un chico de Slytherin, me llamó _sangresucia, _un término despectivo para los magos nacidos de muggles, y al día siguiente, Robins desapareció misteriosamente.  
-¿Desapareció? -preguntó Rosalie, de repente mirando a Hermione intrigada.  
-Sí -convino Fred.- Durante dos días.  
-Lo encontraron colgado en la torre de Gryffindor el segundo día por la noche -explicó George.  
-En realidad, fue al tercer día, y no me pillaron, nunca lo logran -replicó Bella chocando las palmas con Harry antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.  
-Jasper, tenías razón. Reconozco que ha conseguido asustarme -murmuró Emmett mirando a Bella con un respeto renovado.  
Llegamos a donde se encontraba Draco, y lo reconocí, era el criajo que casi le cuesta a Bella la vida. Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, pero me contuve el repentino impulso de hacerle pedazos. Bella le daría su merecido.  
-Hombre, mira a quien tenemos aquí, San Potter en femenino -dijo Malfoy carcajeándose.  
-Malfoy -respondió Bella.  
-Voy a matarte -rugió Harry, pero Ron le retuvo cogiéndole de la camisa.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa caracortada? -preguntó Malfoy mientras sus compinches se reían.  
-Si, si, muy divertido -convino Bella.- Ja, ja, ja, Bueno a lo que vengo. Malfoy, quería preguntarte si...  
-¿Si seré tu pareja en el baile de navidad? Ya sabes la respuesta: no.  
-Gracias Malfoy, pero sabes, mi correo es -señaló con una sonrisilla haciendo que todos se echaran a reir y los de Slytherin se callaran al instante.- Un duelo ¿tú y yo? ¿Qué te parece?  
-Por supuesto caracortada, a no ser que quieras ir corriendo con tu noviecito -añadió con una mueca de desprecio.- Amiga de los sangresucia, y mestiza, ¿crees que podrás contra mi?  
-Ponme a prueba -replicó, con los ojos encendidos de repente.  
Todos se pusieron a su alrededor formando un círculo, pero nosotros nos quedamos allí a su lado. Bella se dio la vuelta y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bella y... ¿si te pasa algo? -pregunté con miedo.

-No me va a pasar nada me oyes, tú colócate con los demás. Mira y diviértete -añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Me quedo aquí, contigo, por si las cosas van mal -dije besando su coronilla. Ella suspiró.

-¿Em? ¿Jazz? -susurró.

-¿Nos lo llevamos? -preguntó Emmett. Miré a Bella sin saber lo que iba a decir.

-Por favor -asintió. Emmett y Jasper me rodearon los brazos con los suyos, uno cada uno, y tiraron de mí hasta ponerme en el círculo con los demás.

-Veinte galeones de oro por Bella -susurró Fred a Goyle.

-Hecho -susurró él.

-A la de tres -murmuró Bella. Y empezaron a contar a la vez.

-Una... Dos... ¡TRES!

-_Desmaius _-gritó Malfoy. Bella se agachó y le dio a uno de sus amigos (Crabbe) que cayó al suelo inconsciente en el acto.

-_Expulso _-gritó Bella y Malfoy salió volando hacia atrás y fue a dar contra un árbol. Se levantó y bramó furioso:

-¡_Navaja __Locomotor_!

De repente, un cuchillo salió del bolsillo de Harry, fue volando hacia Bella y se le clavó en el brazó. Bella gimió y se arrancó el cuchillo. Antes de que la sangre empezará a salirle la sangre, se apuntó con la varita y murmuró:_Episkey_

La herida se cerró y se levantó con una sonrisa.

-_Ebublio -_un chorro de burbujas salió directamente hacia Malfoy y lo mojó completo.

-_Rictusempra -_Draco empezó a reirse como loco y Bella sonrió.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _-la varita de Malfoy voló a las manos de Bella, y se dio por terminado el duelo.

Crabbe que ya había recuperado el conocimiento dio el dinero de mala a gana a Fred que sonrió satisfecho.

Bella tiró la varita de Malfoy y vino hacia mi sonriente.

Entonces Malfoy cogió su varita y se levantó.

-Me las pagarás sangre sucia. Tú y tu familia vampiro ¡Serpensortia!

Una serpiente negra salió desde la punta de su varita, e intenté proteger a Bella, más para mi sorpresa ella empezó a emitir unos agudos silbidos como los de la serpientes.

-¿Ella puede hablar con serpientes?

-Sí -me corroboró Ron.- Habla pársel, lengua de serpientes.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco. El solo suspiró y se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisita tonta en la cara. ¡Uy, esa sonrisa me suena! Es la misma que yo pongo cuando veo a Bella, este chico está enamorado. En eso Harry empezó a reirse muy fuerte. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando, parecía que le estaban poseyendo o que había perdido la cordura.  
-¿De que te ríes caracortada? -le gritó Malfoy, rojo de ira. Harry se las arregló para responderle entre resuellos conteniendo la risa.  
-Aparte de reirme de tu poca memoria para acordarte de que mi hermana habla pársel, de lo que le está diciendo a la serpiente.  
-¿Y qué le está diciendo si se puede saber? -dijo un poco temeroso.  
-Digamos que la serpiente tiene mucha hambre y que cree que serías un delicioso bocado -replicó Harry rompiendo a reir de nuevo y mirando a Bella con orgullo.

**BELLA'S POV**  
Sonidos silbantes, uno tras otro, salían de mi boca sin cesar, respondiendo a la serpiente. Podía notar a los Cullen a mi alrededor estupefactos, pero en estos momentos no me importaba mucho, solo quería confabularme con Harry y dejar en ridículo a ese idiota malnacido de Malfoy.  
-_Mi hermano y yo queremos gastar una pequeña broma ¿nos ayudas? _-le dije.  
-_Por supuesto, ¿de que se trata? _-preguntó curiosa.  
-_Verás ese chico de ahí, el rubio, quiero que le des un pequeño susto, ya me entiendes, haz como que te lo vas a comer ¿ok? _-Harry ya había empezado con la pantomima y Malfoy se estaba asustando. ¡PERFECTO!

-_De acuerdo _-asintió mi pequeña amiga, y silbando, fue hacia Malfoy, que cayó hacia atrás asustado. La serpiente empezó a subirle por el brazo y él se levantó de un salto y soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¡QUITÁDMELA! ¡QUITÁDMELA! -gritaba con desesperación. Pansy Parkinson se le acercó e intentó quitarle la serpiente a mannotazos.

-¡Suelta a mi Draqui! -dijo con voz ahogada.

-_Esta tía está loca, ¿quiere que haga algo con ella jefa? ¿Me da permiso para jugar un rato? _-preguntó la serpiente. Intercambié una mirada con Harry.

-_Haz lo que quieras _-contestamos los dos a la vez y la serpiente muy ufana se tiró al cuello de Pansy y se le metió por la camiseta entre gritos de los Slytherin.

-A ver gente, hagan sus apuestas -anunció Fred con voz de locutor- ¿Quien es capaz de distinguir entre el asqueroso ser que representa a Slytherin y la serpiente de Bella?

Empecé a reirme sin poder contenerme.

-Pansy suelta un gancho, pero la serpiente es más rápida y se sube por su cabeza ¡La tienes en el pelo Parkinson! -gritó George. Pansy dio otro grito que francamente me asustó por un momento, pensé que la había mordido, pero entonces me fijé en que la serpiente estaba a mi lado y frotaba su cabeza contra mi pierna y soltó un silbido, parecía un gatito de felpa.

-Yo que tú no la miraría a los ojos Parkinson, no vaya a ser que sea una cría de basilisco -gritó Luna. Malfoy me miraba asustado mientras todos reían.

-Eres una bruja, Potter -me gritó.

-¿No me digas? Y yo que pensaba que era una sirena -repliqué y todos rieron de nuevo. Noté unos fríos brazos a mi alrededor y la barbilla de Edward apollada contra mi hombro. Me giré y por un momento me olvidé de donde estaba, sumergiéndome en sus preciosos orbes dorados que resplandecían como el oro líquido cuando le daba la luz del sol. Me incliné y le besé ligeramente. Mi Adonis me devolvió el beso, pero entonces me quedé petrificada cuando oí una voz demasiado familiar.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí! -gritó Snape.

-¡Profesor Snape, Bella ha conjurado un basilisco! -gritó Malfoy. Snape me miró un momento.

-Eso es imposible, Draco. Un gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Potter, ¿me podría explicar como es que el señor Malfoy cree que usted a conjurado un basilisco? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto, profesor Snape. El muy idiota ha conjurado una serpiente, yo simplemente he hablado con ella y he evitado que me ataqué, si se revuelve contra aquel que la creo no es mi culpa -añadí, sonriendo angelicalmente y haciendo que mi pelo se volviera rubio y mis ojos azules, como un ''ángel'', antes de volver a mi aspecto normal y sonreír con aire de suficiencia. Snape se estremeció ligeramente.

-Pero usted podría haberla detenido para que no atacara al señor Malfoy ¿cierto? -tragué saliva y él sonrió maliciosamente. Edward apretó un poco más sus brazos a mi alrededor. Sentía su respiración en mi cara y me desconcentró pero Snape debió de pensar que el escalofrío que me recorrió y los balbuceos que me salieron a continuación fue por miedo porque sonreía ya triunfante.

-S-si -dije tratando de concentrarme- pero...

-Y no lo hizo ¿cierto?

-Si, pero...

-Pero no lo hizo porque quería molestar al señor Malfoy ¿cierto?

-Si, pero...

-Ummm, esto llevará una grave sanción para Gryffindor. Digamos ¿150 puntos y un mes de castigo?

-¿¡QUÉ! -grité. No, no no no no... ¡NO!- Yo no he hecho nada, él es el que ha empezado, no yo. Solo he defendido lo que es mío. Mi familia y mis amigos -gríté.

-Curioso llamar familia a unos... ''seres'' como los vampiros, yo más bien diría mascotas, como las sanguijuelas -replicó y Edward se situó delante de mi, furioso. Rugió y enseñó los colmillos, defendiéndome.

-No te atrevas a insultarnos, ni a mi familia ni a Bella -rugió. Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo decía: salvajes. En cuanto a su castigo...

-Eso no le corresponde a usted, Severus -replicó una fría voz que tan bien conocía. Sentí el alivio recorrerme el cuerpo desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies.

-Profecora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore -susurró Snape a modo de saludo.- Le estaba explicando a la señorita Potter sobre su castigo -explicó.

-Yo más bien diría exagerando, Severus, además de insultar a los Señores Cullen y la señorita Hale -replicó Dumbledore guiñándome un ojo, luego se puso serio.- Yo me encargaré del castigo, puede irse Severus. Despué de todo, soy el director de la Academia Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -Snape se fue y cuando se perdió de vista, Dumbledore se volvió hacia mi.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, joven Potter? -inquirió moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Dejarme ir? -pregunté encogiéndome de hombros. Dumbledore suspiró mientras Malfoy y Parkinson me miraban triunfantes. Uma bronca del director delante de los Slytherin... Tierra, trágame.

-Veamos, has roto unas 50 normas del colegio ahora mismo, duelos no permitidos, magia en menores... Te escapaste del lugar que tenías asignado y te involucraste emocionalmente con los Cullen, en lugar de vigilarlos para ''reclutarlos para lo que tú ya sabes'', hiciste lo que creías correcto en lugar de pensar en la cabeza... y por eso...

-Serás explusada -susurraron Malfoy y Parkinson.

-Eres mi alumana favorita -terminó Dumbledore sonriente.

-Tomaaaaaa -gritó Parkinson que no se había dado cuenta de lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Luego se quedó pálida como la cera

-¡QUE! -gritó Draco.

-Puedes recibir toda la educación que quieras, pero al final lo que predomina es la moral y el instinto, eso es lo que hace a un buen mago -anunció, y yo le sonreí. Luego se volvió hacia Malfoy.- En cuanto a usted, señor Malfoy tiene unas preguntas sobre un boggart que desapareció de mi despacho misteriosamente, usted también señorita Parkinson no se escape -añadió viendo que Pansy pretendía irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. -Profesora McGonagall ¿le importa?

-Por supuesto que no, Albus -anunció. Cogió a Malfoy y Parkinson por un brazo cada uno y se los llevó con sus caras estupefactas. Malfoy se soltó de McGonagall y vino corriendo hasta nosotros.

-NO PUEDE HACER ESTO -bramó Draco. Dumbledore le fulminó con la mirada.

-Si puede, después de todo, es el director de la Academia Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería -repliqué poniéndome seria y repitiendo lo que le había dicho antes a Snape.

-Pe... Pero... -murmuró Malfoy mientras McGonagall le cogía de nuevo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba por el camino de tierra.

-No está mal, señorita Potter -dijo un Dumbledore sonriente mientras levantaba una mano como queriendo decir dame esos cinco.

-¡Chóquela, jefe dire! -repliqué uniendo mi mano con la suya. Os lo he dicho. SIEMPRE me salgo con la mía.

¿Qué os parece? ¿Quereis que el siguiente cap sea un Pov Bella o Pov Edward? En el siguiente Bella explica su historia a los Cullen, primero haré una perspectiva y después otra, a vuestra preferencia por cual empiece. Espero sugerencias y ¡Reviews! ;D Bssss

PD: Si alguien encuentra por ahí un Edward, un Cedric o un Zac Efron, son míos, los perdí la semana pasada, avisadme por mi cuenta de potterfics por review, y se os recompensará xD ahora en serio Xau!


	12. Historia y mortífagos

**BELLA'S POV**  
Observé a mi familia, tenían expresiones muy raras en la cara, tenía que hablar con ellos urgentemente.  
-Creo que os debo unas explicaciones ¿verdad? -pregunté mirándolos con miedo.  
-Unas cuantas, la verdad -contestó Rosalie fría. Me miré las zapatillas mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. De repente me abrazó y oculté mi cara en su cuello- Bella, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.  
-Está bien, supongo que llegó la hora -suspiré. No podía aplazarlo más.- ¿Nos disculpa, profesor Dumbledore?  
-Por supuesto, Isabella. Dale recuerdos a Carlisle de mi parte -me dijo con una sonrisa infantil. Le sonreí de vuelta. Recordaba perfectamente cuando me envió al mundo muggle con tío Charlie, en Forks, para localizar al aquelarre de los Cullen y convencerles de que formaran parte de la Orden del Fénix.  
-Lo haré, señor. Y... le ruego que mantenga alejado de la cabaña a Cedric, Fred, George, Ron y Harry, por favor -comenté pensando en los comentarios que podrían ser capaces de hacer durante la historia.  
-¿Yo no puedo ir? Soy tu mejor amigo -protestó Cedric.  
-Tú principalmente, NO.  
-Al menos piénsalo un momento -rogó haciendo pucheros. Ah no, amigo, después de pasar un año cerca de Alice Cullen, esos pucheros ya no me afectan.  
-Está bien -dije de broma, para luego deshinchar de nuevo sus ilusiones- NO.  
-Habrías pegado más en Slytherin -ese comentario me hizo estallar. Yo no quería tener más parecido con Voldemort del que ya tenía.  
-¡QUE! -grité furiosa, impotente. Sentí un odio que nunca antes había sentido, de repente tuve ganas de atacar a Cedric y despedazarlo La cicatriz me ardía.  
''_Hazlo, el te ha insultado, ha faltado a tu honor. Solo levanta la varita... Conoces el conjuro... ¡HAZLO!'' _gritaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Por suerte Jasper me hizo recuperar la cordura.  
-Esto... Bella... -dijo Jasper enviándome una ola de calma. Salí del trance en el que me había sumido y me vi reflejada en los ojos de Edward. Me había olvidado de mi condición de metamorfamaga. Intenté calmarme y recobré mi aspecto.  
-Me voy chicos. Hasta luego -susurré y fui hacia ellos.- Seguidme -añadí. Fui donde estaban Carlisle y Esme hablando con la profesora McGonagall explicando lo que había ocurrido cuando nos vieron. Esme vino corriendo hacia mi.  
-Oh cielo ¿estás bien? -preguntó mirándome preocupada.  
-Perfectamente, m... Esme -rectifiqué a tiempo. Había estado a punto de llamarla mamá y no podía hacer eso. Ella no era mi madre por mucho que necesitara una. Echaba tanto de menos a mamá y papá... Aunque seguía teniendo a Sirius y Remus pensé para darme ánimos.- Quiero contaros algunas cosas ¿podríais venir por favor?  
-Por supuesto cariño. Carlisle -llamó ''mamá'' a ''papá'' que se volvió y estrechando la mano de McGonagall vino hacia nosotros.  
- Vamos a la cabaña -dije indicando una pequeña cabaña antigua de piedra. Estaba hechizada para que entraramos todos, y todavía quedaría sitio. Me encanta la magia.

Primero entré yo, y me siguió Alice que se quedó patidifusa mirando alrededor.

-Es taaaaan grande -dijo alargando la palabra para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

-Lo se

Todos fueron entrando y en último lugar pasó Edward que había quedado como el resto, hipnotizado con aquella amplia habitación.  
-Tomad asiento por favor -pedí haciendo alarde de buenos modales. Carlisle se sentó con Esme y Jasper con Alice, los cuatro en el sofá. Emmett se recostó en el diván y Rose se sentó sobre sus piernas. Iba a sentarme en el sillón que quedaba al lado de donde se había puesto Edward pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar me agarró de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, apretándome contra él con mano de acero. Sentí el flujo de sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.  
-Bueno, preguntar -era el momento que había estado esperando por más tiempo, y a la vez el más temido.  
-¿Cómo te llamas realmente? -preguntó Jasper.  
-Isabella Lillian Potter Evans -dije mirando al suelo para ocultar las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos al recordar por quién iba mi segundo nombre. ''_Mamá, te echo tanto de menos..._''  
-¿Desde cuando eres bruja? -preguntó Emmett.  
-Desde que nací, Emmett. Un mago nace, no se hace -repliqué sonriendo a mi pesar. Esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil si yo hubiera sido muggle. Y cuando digo esto me refiero a mi vida.  
-¿Qué fue el numerito de casa? -preguntó Rosalie.- Me refiero al de ''para todos estoy muerta''.  
-Tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo como esto podía pasar. No quería veros implicados, que... estuvierais en peligro -me estremecí de pies a cabeza al pensar en que algo les sucediera. NO. En el cementerio ya había demasiada gente a la que amaba y que murieron por mi culpa.  
-Dijiste que tus padres murieron... ¿Charlie y Renné? -preguntó Esme. Me dediqué a negar.  
-Mis padres eran James y Lily Potter. Ellos nos tuvieron a mi hermano Harry y a mi. Somos gemelos. Más bien mellizos -expliqué.  
-Eso es imposible Bella... Tú misma dijiste que estuviste con ellas unos tres años... -susurró Carlisle.  
-¿Lo oiste? -pregunté.  
-Si, lo dijiste cuando te estaba cuidando en la enfermería.  
-Mis padres eran respetados aurores de la Orden del Fénix, eran muy, muy buenos. De los mejores y de más confianza de Albus Dumbledore. Utilizaron un giratiempo porque sabían que Voldemort iba tras ellos y querían pasar tiempo con nosotros por si acaso les sucedía algo. No podíamos ir los dos a la vez con el giratiempo. Primero fui yo. Cuando volvimos era el turno de Harry pero esa noche...

-**E**spera un momento -interrumpió Emmett.- ¿Qué es eso de la Orden del Fénix? Y ¿quién es Voldemort?  
-Lord Voldemort es el mago tenebroso más malvado que jamás ha existido en toda la historia de la magia. Es mezquino y cruel, tanto con sus seguidores como los que van contra él. Es el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los creadores de Hogwarts, el mago más poderoso tras Dumbledore. Él es capaz de hacer de todo, desde manipular tu mente hasta matar a tus seres queridos para que te unas a él. La Orden del Fénix es un grupo de poderosos magos y brujas liderados por Dumbledore que van en contra de Voldemort -como yo misma pensé en mi fuero interno.  
Las bocas de todos quedaron rozando el suelo menos mi ''hermano oso'' (como la pelicula xD) Emmett que tenía la frente fruncida de un modo muy poco común en él, siempre gastando bromas. Tenía ganas de idear alguna con él y los gemelos, seguro que sería la BOMBA.  
-¿Y qué es un giratiempo? -preguntó de nuevo.  
-Es un aparato que sirve para retroceder en el tiempo -expliqué recordando cuando lo utilicé con Harry y Hermione el año pasado para salvar a Sirius del beso del dementor.  
-¿Cómo una máquina del tiempo? -aventuró Alice.  
-Parecido, solo que es muy peligroso. Viajar en el tiempo _siempre_ trae consecuencias -repliqué, sabiendo que según Hermione y el libro de ''Historia de Hogwarts'' los giratiempos casi siempre provocaban alguna catástrofe, o un daño mental o físico en sus usuarios.- ¿Tienes alguna duda más, Emmett?

-Solo una más... ¿Qué son aurores?

-Los aurores son ''cazadores'' -dije haciendo comillas con los dedos, puesto que no eran eso exactamente, no iban con escopeta y salacoff ha cazar como si fuera un safari por la sabana africana- de magos tenebrosos. Bueno, sigamos con la historia, Harry tenía que utilizar el giratiempo, pero esa noche Voldemort nos atacó. -Tragué saliva pasando el nudo que tenía ahora mismo en la garganta. Mi estómago se retorcío con una mezcla de nervios y dolor.- Mis padres se protegían con un hechizo, -el hechizo fidelio y su guardián traidor, Peter Petigrew, o Colagusano, el animago que se convertía en rata, como lo que era siendo humano- pero uno de sus ''amigos'', que era su guardián, les traicionó. Era su amigo -no me di cuenta de que inconscientemente apretaba los puños.- Voldemort entró en casa y mató a mi padre. Mi madre había subido a la habitación de arriba para protegernos, Voldemort le pidió que se apartara, pero ella se negó. Y... la mató con una maldición imperdonable, Avada Kedavra. Luego vino hacia nosotros y nos envió la maldición, para matarnos. -Los Cullen gruñeron al mismo tiempo, y Edward me agarró contra él con mano de acero. Apoyé la cabea en su pecho de hielo y lloré contra él.- Pero la maldición rebotó, y destruyó el cuerpo de Voldemort, dejándonos solo una cicatriz. _Esta_ cicatriz -continué levantando mi flequillo y enseñándoles la cicatriz que me dejó Voldemort. -Desde entonces nos hemos enfrentado a sus aliados y planes en varias ocasiones, pero nunca parece acabar (se refiere a los 3 primeros libros). -Suspiré pesadamente.- Lo peor es... Saber que... Si no hubiera sido por nosotros mis padres estarían vivos. Y ver en mi cabeza su muerte una y otra vez... Es algo que me destroza por dentro. No empecé a vivir realmente hasta que encontré a Edward, todos estos años me culpé de la muerte de mis padres - no me di cuenta de que el nivel de mi voz había bajado muchísimo, hasta ser apenas un susurro. Tantas pesadillas, que solo Edward había logrado calmar y casi extinguir con tan solo su presencia.

-Bella, cielo, no tienes que culparte -dijo Esme, tan dulce como siempre.- Por lo que cuentas, la maldición podría haber rebotado contra tus padres tambien, no fue tu culpa, fue la mala suerte.

Me dediqué a negar.

-Por algo es una maldición imperdonable, Avada Kedavra es la maldición letal. Nadie ha sobrevivido a esa maldición, salvo mi hermano y yo -expliqué, y entonces sentí un fuerte ardor en la frente y todo se volvió negro. Abrí los ojos rodeada de mortífagos.

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó la voz de alguien.

-¿Bella? -preguntó de repente un mortífago que descubrí como Peter Petegrew, el culpable de que mis padres estuvieran muertos.

-Aléjate -grité, neerviosa sin mi varita para defenderme.- ¡Edward! -Colagusano me abrazó y yo temble entre sus brazos sin saber que hacer.

Alguien se me acercó y me apretó fuerte, y aunque tenía miedo era extrañamente reconfortante.

-¡AYUDA! -grité al ver a los mortífagos acercárseme.- Jazz, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, ¡Emmett! -Lucius Malfoy se me acercó y me intentó aprtar un mechón de pelo suelto.

-¿Bells? Tranquila -susurró arrastrando las palabras.

-Si me tocas, mi hermano Emmett acabará contigo -bramé. Emmett le destrozaría por hacerme daño. Nott se acercó con la varita en ristre y llamé a los que para mi eran mis padres.

-¡CARLISLE! ¡ESME! -gemí con pavor. Entonces oí una voz amigable y cariñosa.

-¡AYUDA! -grité al ver a los mortífagos acercárseme.- Jazz, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, ¡Emmett! -Lucius Malfoy se me acercó y me intentó aprtar un mechón de pelo suelto.

-¿Bells? Tranquila -susurró arrastrando las palabras.

-Si me tocas, mi hermano Emmett acabará contigo -bramé. Emmett le destrozaría por hacerme daño. Nott se acercó con la varita en ristre y llamé a los que para mi eran mis padres.

-¡CARLISLE! ¡ESME! -gemí con pavor. Entonces oí una voz amigable y cariñosa.

-Bella, hija, soy yo. Relájate, cielo, quiero ayudarte. Soy yo, soy Esme cariño -susurró esa voz y los rasgos del rostro de Esme se hicieron notables.

-¿Es-Esssme? -pregunté como pude con los dientes castañateándome. Esme aintió y me relajé involuntariamente. Nott me apuntó con la varita y sentí como caía profundamente dormida pero no sin antes oír una voz aguda que hablaba pársel diciendo: ''El momento se acerca. He visto tu corazón Bella Potter, y es mío...''

Hola! Actualice! Milagro! :S realmente me da vergüenza aparecer despues de tanto tiempo! :P Siento el retraso pero me fui de vacaciones :$ aquí otro cap! Saludos!

P.D: Review? ;)


End file.
